A semiconductor device for adjusting an output voltage, such as buck integrated circuit (IC) or boost IC, includes a center semiconductor chip, a plurality of lead fingers, and a lead frame. The center semiconductor chip includes a plurality of die pads. The lead frame is used for establishing an electrical connection between the die pads and the lead fingers. The lead fingers connected with an external inductor outputs an adjusted voltage. Some of the lead fingers are electrically connected with each other via external electrical components, such as an external inductor, external capacitors, and external resistances.